


Best Laid Plans

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Smut, blackout - Freeform, charloe - Freeform, no comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Patriot War is over. Now the Mathesons and Monroes all live back in Willoughby where they (mostly) get along. When Connor stands Charlie up for a date, Bass decides to check on her and finds that she's not all that upset. When he finds out why, the world is suddenly a much better place. But is this all as random as it appears? Charloe for GSC's Summer Lovin fan fic event.</p><p>**cross posted to ffnet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

The summer air is hot and humid. Bass has the windows open in his little house, but the breeze is almost non-existent. He glances up from his dinner when Connor walks in. "Hey kid, thought you had a date?" He takes another bite as he watches his son plop down in the chair opposite where he sits.

Connor shrugs. "Didn't go."

"What do you mean, you didn't go?" Bass narrows his eyes.

Connor reaches for the apple that is sitting next to his Dad's bowl and takes a bite. "Decided it was in my best interest to sit this one out."

"So how'd the girl take being dumped?"

Connor hesitates before taking another bite of the apple. He chews thoughtfully and won't meet Bass's eyes. "Don't know."

Bass puts his spoon down and stares at his son. "You stood her up? That's just stupid, Connor. Girls talk. You treat one of them like shit and pretty soon they all know about it. You'll be lucky to get another date."

"I think it's better this way. It was a bad idea anyway."

Bass shakes his head. "I can't believe a son of mine would treat a woman like that. Haven't I taught you better than that?"

Connor shoves away from the table with a snort. "Yeah, as if you're some expert on women. You sit around like a fucking hermit. I know you were a big ladies man back in the day, but that day is long gone."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm old. At least I know how to treat a woman."

"I bet you don't even remember what being with a woman is even like." Connor smirks. "Maybe you should go on this date in my place."

"No way."

"You don't even know who it is." Connor's eyes have taken on a mischievous sparkle. Something is up. "Maybe you'd have a good time."

"Doubtful. I've seen the girls you go out with. Who was it this time? Heather? She's cute but not too bright."

"Nope. Not Heather."

"Amanda Bruce? Nice rack but has a house full of toddlers."

"Nope."

"That girl who works at the diner?"

"No." Connor is chuckling now and his eyes sparkle.

Bass is stumped. "Who then?"

"Charlie. My date was with Charlie." He shrugs.

Bass tries to school his features but his gut swirls with something dark and ugly. "Charlie Matheson?"

"Well, yeah. She's the only Charlie in this town."

"What the hell?" Bass asks, pushing his bowl away as his appetite evaporates. "Since when are you and Charlie dating? You told me that thing in New Vegas was a one-time deal."

"It was." Connor nods. "I tried for a repeat performance a few times but she was never into it. I always figured she had her eye on someone else, but whatever. I got over it. Stopped asking a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Last week, she and I got back from that Houston trip for Blanchard. We went to the bar as soon as we hit town. We saw you there. You were with a blond."

"A blond?" Bass looks at Connor blankly.

"Yeah. Long blond hair. Big tits."

Bass shakes his head. "I wasn't with a – oh wait. General Miller's wife? I didn't even catch her name. Talked to both of them for a little bit. Wasn't _with_ her."

"Whatever." Connor waves his hand dismissively. "It was that night. We had a drink and Charlie was acting fidgety and weird. I asked what was up. She suggested we go back to my place and take up where we left off." Connor's expression shows surprise even now, almost a week later.

"Where you left off two years ago?"

Connor laughs. "That is exactly what I said. She said she wasn't looking for anything serious, but she wanted to get laid. She said she wanted a friend with benefits kind of thing."

Bass leans back in his chair, stunned at this whole turn of events. "She wants a friends with benefits thing with _you_?"

"That's what I was thinking. And why now? It was weird."

Bass shakes his hand back and forth. "So you agreed?"

"Well, she's hot and she was offering to –"

Bass shakes his head. "So you and her?"

"Nah. Told her I had to think about it. Didn't want to screw up what we have. She's a good friend now and we get sent on assignments together. Might be a bad move, right? So I wanted to think it over. We talked for a while and finally agreed to go out tonight instead of –"

Bass cuts his son off with a raised hand. "No. Don't tell me. If you agreed, why aren't you with her now. Why did you change your mind?"

"I don't want to be anybody's second choice. I think I'm ready to find someone special. You know, settle down like you suggested in New Vegas."

"But not with Charlie?"

"No. I mean, she's great. She's an okay girl, and she was a good lay, at least from what I can remember…"

Memories of catching them in that field twist through Bass's brain. He grits his teeth. "But?"

"I still think she's into someone else and I don't want to be anyone's consolation prize."

Bass feels his heart drop even farther. "Who do you think she likes?"

Connor shrugs. "Not sure. Maybe Major Ellison?"

"The guy with the shoulders?"

"Yeah. She said once that he reminds her of Neville. Not sure she ever got over that asshat. Maybe she figures Ellison could be a substitute? He's also an asshat."

Bass runs a hand through his hair. "So, if she really wants Ellison, why'd she ask you out?"

"No idea, but it's all too much drama, so I'm staying home."

"Charlie is sitting at her place waiting for you?"

"Nah. We were supposed to meet at the bar."

"Which bar?"

"Miles's bar. That's one reason I figure all of this will work out okay. He'll be there if she gets upset."

Bass stands and heads for the door. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because you stood her up at Miles's bar! Connor, he barely tolerates you. He'll kill you if you hurt her. I'm going to tell her you're sick or something. When she asks if you want to reschedule, grow some balls and just tell her no." With that, he storms out, leaving his son behind.

* * *

Charlie is sitting by herself in a corner of her uncle's bar. Miles isn't here tonight and she figures that's just as well. If he realized she was on a date with Connor, it would be bad. If he realized she'd been stood up by Connor, it would be far worse.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she mutters to herself before taking a drink. She knows the answer of course. Charlie needs to get laid in the worst way and since the man she really wants is wildly unavailable, she'd decided to settle.

Charlie finishes her drink and motions for the bartender to pour another. Noting like getting hammered to soothe a bruised ego, and nothing bruises an ego worse that being stood up by a guy you were settling for. "Fucking Connor Bennett."

The glass has just barely reached her lips when the bar door opens. Charlie glances up and groans. None other than Bass Monroe walks through the door and makes his way directly to her. "Hey." He says. His expression is guarded.

"What do you want?" Charlie asks. "The hookers usually hang out at the other bar."

Bass wonders if he's made a big mistake in coming here. "Not looking for a hooker, Charlie."

"Well, that's a change." She takes another deep drink.

"Whatever. I came to tell you that Connor isn't going to make it tonight. He's sorry."

Charlie closes her eyes and exhales slowly. "He told you about this thing?"

"Said you guys had a date but that he couldn't make it. Asked me to come by and tell you." Bass watches her for a moment, and runs a hand along his jaw. He's not sure if he should stay or go. She's staring at the table as if he's not even there. Taking this as his answer, Bass turns to leave.

"Wait."

"What?" Bass turns back and sits when Charlie motions him to do so.

"Sorry about the hooker crack. You were sort of being nice. I was out of line."

"Sort of?" He leans back in the chair. "I was going to spend the evening with a book and a bottle. Coming over here was very nice."

Charlie tilts her head, watching him. "Yeah, it was. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being nice to me, anyway?" She takes another drink, emptying her glass. She motions for the bartender to bring them a round.

Bass shrugs. "I'm not the asshole you seem to think I am. Not anymore."

"Maybe so." She sighs. "It's Friday night. Why were you going to stay home and read on a Friday night?"

"I stay home and read a lot, Charlie. I like to read."

"Doesn't that get in the way of your whoring around?"

Bass stands up. "I don't know what your problem is, but I don't have time for this shit."

Charlie stands too, and finds she's a bit unsteady. She squares her shoulders. "Monroe!" When he doesn't slow down, she yells again. "Bass!"

He stops cold, turning slowly. His eyes find hers and she can see fire there. He's angry and maybe something more, but it's hard to tell. "What?" he bites out, his voice gravelly and fierce.

"Come back over here. Sit with me for a drink. I really am sorry. Again." She sits down heavily and puts her head in her hands. This night is turning into a disaster.

He settles into his seat, watching her warily. "What's your deal tonight? You really this bent out of shape because Connor stood you up?"

"No." Charlie shakes her head and then she begins to giggle. She slaps her hand over her mouth, but she can't stop laughing. Tears are streaming down her cheeks when she finally calms down. "No," she says again. "Not bent out of shape at all. My pride took a hit, I guess. That's all."

"Because he was just a stand-in for the guy you really want?" Bass looks at the bar, at his glass, at anything but her.

"Uh, what?" Charlie's smile fades. "What do you mean?"

"Connor told me he thought you were into someone else. Said he didn't really want to play second fiddle."

Charlie's cheeks flame hot. "I don't know what he's… who did he suggest I was into?"

Bass senses something new in her tone and his gaze seeks hers out. "Ellison."

Charlie looks startled. "What? No. Not Ellison." She shakes her head. "Not sure why Connor would think that. "Ellison is not at all the kind of guy I want." She drinks deeply.

Bass frowns. There's something about her tone that intrigues him. He finishes his glass. "So Connor was wrong? What kind of guy do you want?"

Charlie stares at her empty glass for a long time. When she finally lifts her gaze to his, her eyes burn with an intensity that sends shockwaves to his dick. "Someone I can't ever have."

It isn't her words that tell him the truth. It is that burning gaze. "Why don't you think you can have him?" Bass's voice lowers as he leans in, his forearms flat on the table.

"Because of a million reasons. He's wrong for me in every possible way."

Bass's heart is thudding. "Are you sure?"

Charlie licks her lips nervously. "Yeah, he couldn't have possibly made it clearer. It would be a terrible idea."

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

Charlie frowns. "Uh, what are we talking about, here?"

"Two people who are wrong for each other in every possible way but…"

"But?"

Bass doesn't answer, as suddenly things become crystal clear. Charlie does like someone other than Connor, but it's not Ellison.

It's Bass.

Fuck. How had he missed the signs before? He'd been so caught up in trying not to show that he wanted her; it never occurred to him that she might want him.

It's occurring to him now.

He watches her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks. He watches her softly parted lips and the way her chest rises and falls quickly as her breathing becomes more labored. She wants him. For the first time in weeks, maybe months, Bass feels a surge of hope. "But what if they aren't wrong for each other at all? What if they are very right?"

"What are you saying?"

"What if he wants you too? What if he's been keeping his distance because he thought you would never want him that way?"

"You mean?" Charlie glances toward the bar, afraid that if she looks at him, her face will give away everything she's thinking.

Bass decides to change tactic. "Why were you willing to settle for Connor?"

"Um, I don't know. He's nice enough."

"And?"

"In the dark, he'd be similar."

Bass's eyes blaze with lust fueled jealousy. "Similar to what?"

"His shoulders, his ass…" Charlie looks at him, her chin lifted defiantly.

He sees in it her eyes. She's ready to admit the truth. He leans closer across the table. "And?"

Charlie's eyes burn into him as she answers with soft, silky words. "His curly hair."

Bass grabs her hand with a growl and pulls her to her feet. "We're leaving." He throws some diamonds onto the table and yanks her after him.

Charlie doesn't argue. Her heart is pounding and her palms are sweaty. Is it possible? He wants her too? He leads her down the street by the hand. Now and then he looks back over his shoulder and the look in his eyes makes her body throb with anticipation. It also removes any doubt. He definitely wants her.

"Where are we going?" she finally asks. He lives with Connor and she's been living with Miles and her mom. Neither of those places sounds appropriate.

"My place. Almost there."

His stride is faster and Charlie is jogging just to keep up. As they turn on a side street, he slows but not by much. He turns down a narrow lane and leads her to a little gray house.

"Thought you live with Connor?" she asks as he opens the door.

"Has his own place. Come on." He pulls her inside and slams the door shut, then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" she yells out with a laugh.

He ignores her, carrying her down the hall in darkness and through a doorway. Without warning he tosses her onto a bed and crawls in.

"Eager, much?" she asks, grinning in the darkness.

"You have no idea." His mouth is on hers and she's kissing him back with a fierce response that she can't remember ever experiencing before.

He stills and pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks, suddenly feeling bereft as he exits the bed.

She can hear him fumbling with something and then a flame sparks to life as he lights a lantern. "That's better," he says with an almost predatory smile. "Want to see you."

"Get back over here."

He does as she asks, joining her on the bed. He leans in and kisses her again, softer this time. "Want to see you," he says again.

"Yeah."

"And I want to make sure you see me. It's you and me, Charlie. No pretending. No settling for anyone else."

"I've never been so glad to be stood up in my life," she mutters as he bites down on her earlobe.

"Never wanted to kill my kid so much as when he told me he had a date with you." He pauses. "Okay, there was that one other time."

Charlie shakes her head. "Don't want to talk about that or think about that. Okay?"

"Okay." His eyes flash in the flickering candlelight as he leans in and kisses her, his movements rough and urgent.

Charlie clings to him, her own need apparent as her thighs wrap around his. He bites at her lower lip and sucks at her tongue. Her moan urges him to delve deeper and to press his body more firmly into hers.

Charlie writhes under him, searching for a closer connection. Without breaking the kiss, they both begin to pull and yank at clothing. They are breathing heavily when Bass pauses to look Charlie up and down. She's wearing a tiny pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. Her skin is supple and glows in the flickering light of the lantern. Bass devours her with his eyes and his lips tighten into a line. "You wore this for him?"

"Thought we weren't going to talk about him." Charlie reaches for Bass, pulling him flush to her body once more. "It was going to be you in my mind even if it was him. You know that, right?"

"I know, but it still makes me -" Bass breaks off, taking a deep breath. "Makes me crazy."

Charlie reaches up, tenderly running a fingertip down his jaw. "I think we can work with that."

Bass holds her gaze for a moment and then he dives back in, sucking at her throat. He reaches between her legs and grasps the fragile lace, tearing it apart.

"You ruined them! They were new." Charlie scolds.

"I'll buy you more. You're not gonna wear his panties ever again." He strokes his fingers between her folds, finding her pussy drenched with need. He pushes two fingers into her and at the same moment he bites down on her shoulder.

"Weren't his panties, you asshole. They were mine." She tries to stay irritated but can't focus on anything other than the way this man makes her feel. Charlie cries out in a perfect mix of pleasure and pain as he works her with his fingers. She rocks her pelvis against his every movement, feeling desire pool and coil low in her belly.

He presses soft kisses against the bite mark. "You are so beautiful and your body is so responsive. Next time, I'm going to taste you and I'll take my time."

"But this time?"

"This time, I just need to be inside you. Wanted this for so long."

"That makes two of us. Stop talking, please?" Feeling his fingers pump in and out is bringing her close, but she wants to come wrapped around his dick, not his fingers. "Please," she begs, opening her legs wider.

"You want me?" Bass asks with a growl.

"Yeah. Want you." Charlie is panting with raging desire, her eyes shut as she arches closer.

"Look at me." His fingers have slowed.

Charlie opens her eyes and looks into his. "What?"

"You're sure you want me and not someone else? What about Connor?"

"Connor was never who I wanted. Not back in New Vegas. Not now."

Bass swallows hard. "You want me?"

She nods, holding his gaze. "Want you, Bass. Just you."

This is exactly what he wants to hear and he can see the truth mirrored in her eyes. "Fuck," he groans, pulling his fingers away and pressing the throbbing head of his cock against her wet opening. He strokes it slowly up and down her slit before plunging in with a groan.

Charlie digs her fingernails into his back as he begins to thrust urgently. This joining is frenzied and greedy and all consuming. She loves the way his cock fills her. He is thick and hard and moves with the assurance and skill of someone who knows exactly what he's doing.

She lifts her hips to meet his every thrust, grunting as their bodies slam together. She knows she'll be hurting tomorrow. Every step she takes in the morning will remind her of how thoroughly she's being plowed by Bass Monroe tonight.

Sweat gathers between their bodies as they move, panting and groaning with the effort of reaching release in tandem. He rolls so that she's straddling him and she begins to slide up and down his shaft, slowing the pace and taking him in at a new angle which brings her ever closer to the orgasm she chases. As she rides, Bass cradles her bouncing breasts. He tweaks her nipples, loving the way her body responds to his every touch.

Charlie reaches down and strokes her clit in time with her up and down motions and this is all it takes for her body to clench and vibrate as she comes. "Damn it, Bass," she moans as waves of pleasure bring her to a near standstill.

Bass loves the way it feels to have her pussy grasp at his dick as she shudders around him, but he isn't ready to stop. Not yet. He rolls again, pinning her beneath his body as he thrusts into her velvety pink folds. He starts slow but gradually increases his pace. The room fills with the sound of sweat dampened skin on skin and he feels his balls tighten as his own release nears.

He pushes his throbbing cock in as far as he can go before pulling almost all the way out only to thrust in again. He is ready to pull out completely and use his hand to finish when Charlie comes again without warning, her pussy clamping down on his cock. This is more than he can take and he's still buried deep inside her pussy when he comes with a strangled cry. He stays there, resting his forehead against hers as their breathing evens out.

After a little while he tenderly pulls out, followed by a mixture of her juices and his own. "Damn it, Charlie. Sorry. I shouldn't have –"

Charlie presses a finger to his lips in an effort to silence him. "No apologies. Not tonight."

He nods, rolling to lie at her side. The breeze from his open bedroom window cools their heated flesh. Bass reaches for and grasps her fingers in his. "I don't deserve you," he says, his voice a quiet whisper.

"That's true." She leans over and kisses him softly. "You have me anyway."

* * *

The night is late and the bar is slowly emptying out. Miles tosses a worn rag over one shoulder and narrows his eyes as his latest customer, Connor Bennett, sits down on the old bar stool. Connor nods at Miles. "Whiskey."

Miles pours and hands Connor the drink. "So, did it work?"

Connor grins slowly. "Yep. Seems like it did. Heard they left in a hurry, headed for his place."

"We ever gonna tell them this was all a set up?"

Connor shakes his head. "Nah. No fun in that. Plus, they they'd know we're friends now. Thought you want that kept quiet."

Miles scowls. "You and I are not friends, you dip shit. I tolerate you."

"Yeah, whatever. You coming to Blanchard's poker game on Sunday night? You can tolerate me kicking your ass." Connor stands, finishes his drink and sets the glass down on the bar.

Miles nods. "Yeah, I'll be there. Save me my usual seat."

Connor nods with a smirk. "See you there, friend."

"Shut the fuck up," Miles growls, but he's smiling as he watches Connor leave. His best friend and niece have finally acknowledged the thing between them that everyone else had figured out long ago. Rachel won't be happy of course, but he'll help her understand it's for the best. The war is over and the bar is doing well and Miles is even making new friends (although he'll never admit that to Connor).

Yeah, life is good – or as close to it as he can imagine in a blackout world.

****end****

* * *

**A/N: This was my first (and admittedly fairly late) addition to the Summer Lovin Fic Fest for thegoodshipcharloe. My muse is firing on all cylinders but I've been spending my free time doing stuff with my family - on vacation at the moment, in fact. I have several stories in progress so you'll see more from me in the near future. I've slowed my pace (taking some advice from Loveforthestory who reminded me that if you aren't enjoying the writing process, what's the point? So, I'm slowing down and soaking up the joy of putting my thoughts into story form. I've found that I am enjoying it more so it was a good change on my end.) It means fewer stories from me, but hopefully it will also mean I'll be able to stay motivated to write my beloved OTP for a long time to come.**

**If you have a moment and some inclination, leave a comment. I love hearing your thoughts. -Lemon**


End file.
